


Of dying flowers and shining stars

by crownedcersei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeversefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcersei/pseuds/crownedcersei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to be like them, and then she's the last of them left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of dying flowers and shining stars

W  
E  
A  
K  
she's just not a (star) like the rest of them

A flower  
{why oh why couldn't I have been a s t a r}  
She's wants to dazzle and SHINE and glow  
Not *bloom* and grow and be delicate  
Narcissa WANTS to be her sisters or her cousins  
with their blinding, blinding, blinding, dazzling light,

(You're NEVER going to be like them dear)  
Lets' face it honey you're not a star at all  
you're the little flower  
[that sometimes feels like a weed]  
Black spot on the family (that's what you are)

Weak, weak, weak.  
Andromeda was strong why can't you be? Huh?  
Oh I forgot you're the flower in this family  
{the weak one}  
Andromeda   
She may be a FALLEN STAR but still she's a star nonetheless  
Andromeda she was never weak.

Pure, poor little flower  
you're slowly d y i n g inside  
aren't you?

You've turned to ice  
Oh but you're dead inside already?  
Don't worry dear  
no flower has ever been able to  
LIVE amongst the stars like you did

If it's any satisfaction you're the last one left  
Poor little flower all dead and icy inside all on her own.


End file.
